My secret life
by tigerleah
Summary: Leo is not only a turtle but he also has this magic power in him and he is about to get a whole lot of adventure!
1. What I am

Welcome to my story I'm a wizard! Hope you enjoy it!

Leonardo's POV

Hey my name is Leonardo Hamato but you could just call be Leo. I am 16 years old and I am a mutant turtle and yes I know it sounds weird but that is not the only crazy thing about me oh no I am a wizard, yes I know it sounds weird but I am but my brothers an sensei isn't and they don't know about my powers. I use my powers to my advantage like everytime I burn breakfast, dinner or tea I use a spell to fix it and to make it nice.

At the minute I am in my room laying on my bed learning more magic but my sensei and brothers think I am training ninjitsu which annoys me because they think I am so perfect but I am not, I actually am scared to burn down the house with my magic.

Let me tell you about my brothers and sensei. Lets start with that I am the oldest brother, the second youngest is my brother Raphael who has a temper and but has more muscley and he wears a red around his eyes while I wear blue, then the third oldest is Donatello who is the smart but more skinny then me and Raph which makes him more stealthy and he wears purple around his eyes and that leaves our youngest brother Michealangelo who is always hiper but that is a advantage with how quick he is and he has orange around his eyes. There is my sensei/father who is a mutant rat and a ninja master so don't annoy him.

I heard a knock on my door so I quickly close my magic book and quickly shove it under my bed before my sensei came in "oh hey sensei" I said "my son practice is in 1 hour" sensei said "thanks for telling me master Splinter" I said and I stood up and bowed respectfully and then sensei left my room so I layed back on my bed and started learn more spells and everytime I was said them while learning this light glow was in front of my eyes to show my power off, I don't know why it does that but it just does.

I have a wand in my belt which is blue and it has this white crystal at the end and you might find it girly but I find it awesome and cool.

I took my wand out from my belt and start wafting it around and you could see the magic chase after the wand like it was a source of power. I remember my father sent me to a place to learn how to be a better leader but I actually went to the wizard world to learn more. This may sound like cheating but I use some magic on my swords so I can strike better and it totally works.

I hear another knock on my door and I quickly shove my magic book under my bed and turn my wand intangible with my powers just in time for my brother Mikey to come in "hey Leo do you think we could play a video game" Mikey asked "sure Mikey" I said and we went to the living room, I cheat at video games as well and how I do it is putting a spell on the controller so it does all the work while I put my fingers on buttons so it looks like I am doing it.

When we sat down on the couch and Mikey handed me the controller he went over to the games to pick one to play which gave me time "controller help me now or you would feel what its like to lose" I said waving my hand over the controller and when I was done saying the spell gold came out of my finger tips and went into the controller "you ready to play Mikey" I said looking up to Mikey "yeah and this time your gonna lose" Mikey said.

5 minutes later...

"Dude how do you keep winning" Mikey asked "I just have the skills" I said and when I let go of the controller all the magic power that was in it disappeared back into me "come on Mike, time to train" I said and we went to the dojo where we are going to learn more injitsu.


	2. A visit

Hey here's chapter 2 of My secret life!

Leonardo's POV

2 Hours worth of ninjitsu was tiring but fun non the less.I went into my room and picked up a picture frame and got my wand out "picture picture show me whats going on in the foots head quarters" I said and the picture showed me whats going on "I am going to arrange a trap for the turtles on the docks, you foot soldier you could be the one to shout for help" our enemy Shredder said pointing a foot soldier "yes master" said a girl and then the picture went back to normal "so I know Shredders trap and the voice of the one who is gonna scream to lead us into a trap, oh this is gonna be fun ignoring him" I to myself as I put my wand back "HEY LEO TIME FOR PATROL" my brother Raph said "COMING" I shouted back and I made sure I had my katanas and my wand incase I will need to use my powers.

I ran down stairs and picked up my t-phone from the kitchen table before going to the front door where my brothers are waiting for me "come on fearless lets go" Raph said and we where about to go "Leonardo can I speak to you for a minute" Master Splinter said "sure sensei, guys go on with out me" I said and I walked to the sensei's room while my brothers head for patrol.

"Whats wrong sensei" I ask when we are sitting in his room "Leonardo I feel a lot of power in you and I don't know how to describe it" Master Splinter said "really" I said trying to sound surprised "yes my son" sensei said "can I go now sensei" I asked "yes Leoardo" Master Splinter said and I stood and bowed before running out of his room.

I ran to the docks to where the trap was when I got a ring on my t-phone "Leo we heard a shout for help at the docks" Donnie said "don't go Donnie, it's a trap set up by shredder" I said "how do you know" Donnie said "because I am at the docks at the minute watching them" I said "what are we going to do" Donnie said "stay away from the docks" I said walking away from the docks slowly when I hit some one and when I turned around I saw Karai staring at me with cold and hatred eyes and the next thing i know is that we're in a sword battle.

"Tell your brothers to come" karai said "no" I said using magic to help give me a boost "stop being be stubbon and call them so our fight can be over" Karai said "why running out of energy" I said and that made Karai kick me in the chest over some crates where I landed right in the middle of Shredders trap "I don't think so" I said and chucked smoke bombs on the floor and then grabbed my wand out of beltand waved it in the air and teleported my self to the roof of Aprils apartment "nothing like a easy escape route" I said.

"Now where are my brothers" I said and waved my wand around where this circle of clouds showed up and it showed my brothers fighting purple dragons in a ally not to far away from here so I quickly got rid of the clouds and put my wand in my belt and then started sprinting to the place where my brothers where fighting and jumped down and joined the fight "you need some help" I asked "don't start getting annoying" Raph said which made me chuckle and I started beating all the purple dragons up and 5 minutes later they where all unconscous on the floor.

"Good work team" I said "Leo where were you" Donnie asked "like I said over the phone at the docks seeing the trap Shredder made us" I said "yeah but why did you take so long" Donnie said "oh Karai found me" I said "well next time tell us" Donnie said "by the look of things you looked busy" I said pointing to the purple dragons on the floor.

"Come on guys lets get home" I said and i got some moans but I didn't care because I was half way through a man hole that was down the same ally. I landed in the sewer and I knew that my brothers where following me because of a splash the sewer water made when something landed in it.

We got home and Mikey ran to his games, Don ran to his lab to tinker with stuff, Raph went to punch his punching bag and I decided to go to sleep because it was 12pm "night guys, be in bed soon" I said "night Leo" I heard my little brothers but what they don't know is that I am going to my room to practice magic more.

I got in my room and took my gear off and my blue mask and layed in bed under my blanket with my magic book and wand learning more spells when I saw a flash so I quickly took my head from under my blanket but hid my magic stuff but when I poked my head from over the covers I saw the wizard council.

"Council it is a honour that you are here" I said standing up and bowing "Leonardo we are here to tell of some bad news" one of the councilers said "why whats wrong" I said "you and your brothers are going to get captured by your enemy" another council member said "what should I do" I asked "the only thing we told you not to" the first council member said "but that is aganist the rules, I might get my powers taken off me for telling my brothers, I just can't lose that, i've been practicing for years I just can't go back to be boring me" I said upset "Leonardo listen to us, us as the council is letting you reveal it to your family, we don't think it is fair for you to suffer while the other wizards in the world can but you can't tell now do it when the time is right like when you are trapped or if you want we can come when it is time" a different council member said "if you wouldn't mind could you come and tell me when the time is right" I said "yes we can do that for you" the first council person said and they wafted there wands and they all teleported outof my room.

"Well if they want me to tell my family I better get stronger" I said practicing more spells.


	3. A bored Leo

Hey hope you like the 3rd chapter!

Leonardo's POV

The next morning I woke up nervous about what the council said but I am sure they will pick the correct time, so I started getting my blue mask on and my elbow and knee pads and then I got on my belt and my katana holder.

I went down stairs to do some ninjitsu training because it is like 6:30 so I went into the dojo and started practicing.

30 minutes later...

I stopped practicing and went to the kitchen where I made some scramble eggs on toast but they came out burnt so I quickly looked around and when I saw no body there I got my fingure and started to spin it around and then I flicked it towards my food and the food turned from burnt to a lovely delicious looking breakfast which made me more hungry.

I moved to the fridge where we kept the milk and put it on the kitchen side and then I put a kettle on the stove which had water and tea-leaves inside of it and then I turned on the stove where the water started to boil and while it was doing that I put some milk in a tea cup and then put the milk in the fridge then put the tea cup on the table and I sat down at the table eating and waiting for the kettle to be done, a few minutes later the kettle squieled so I turned off the stove and picked up the kettle and then poured some water into my tea cup and then put the kettle back on the stove until someone wants a cup of tea.

I nearly finished my break-fast when sensei came in "morning sensei" I said bowing my head "good morning Leonardo" Master Splinter said back "did you have a good sleep my son" sensei asked "yeah I did" I answered "that is good to hear Leonardo" sensei said "sensei there is some water in the kettle if you want a cup of tea" I said "thank you Leonardo" Master Splinter said and he started making some tea for him self while I finished my breakfast and tea and then I put them in the sink and left to go and watch some space-heroes.

15 minutes later...

When the episode was over I went to my room to practice magic because it was a sunday and we didn't have to ninja training.

I got in my room and looked at the mirror that was in my room and opened my spell book and got out my wand "Cerebellum Erausus" I said and in the mirror was my conchence "good work on the spell, I couldn't think on how you could make it better" my conchence said and then disappeared "man I am getting better with these spells" I said slipping my wand into my belt and my spell book under my bed again and then I walked out of my bedroom with a smile on my lips.

"Hey Leo what are you happy about" Donnie said "oh nothing, Don" I said "really because you had a really big smile on your face" Don said "I'm sure Don" I said and then walked to the living room and decided to watch tv for a while.

After a while I decided to go and do some ninjitsu training on Raph's punching bag because I got bored of the tv and after 1 hour training with the punching bag I muscles started to hert a bit so I stopped training.

I went to my room and got my blue scate-board and then I sneaked out the lair and I started skate-boarding in the sewers and I was skate-boarding on ceiling with the help of my powers and on the walls an even under water also with the help of my powers.

I decided to go back to the lair in case they start to worry about where I have been and when I got inside I noticed that they where worried because they couldn't find me "Leo, dude where have you been" Mikey said when he first noticed me "skate-boarding" I said showing my skate-board "dude why didn't you bring me, I have been bored in this lair for nearly the whole day" Mikey said "Leo, your alive" Donnie said running in with Raph behind him "where were ya" Raph asked "skate-boarding" I said showing my skate-board the 2nd time that evening "next time tell us where you have been" Don said "don't worry Don I will" I said "good because I don't need another heart-attack because I can't find you" Don said "well I am off to my bedroom" I said "well come out in 2 hours for tea okay" Mikey said "I will do Mike" I said and then I left to go to my room.


	4. The foot find out

Hey! sorry if chapter 3 wasn't good I kinda did that at 10pm at night! heres chapter 4!

Leonardo's POV

I got into my room and went to my picture frame and got out my wand "picture picture show me whats going on in the foots head quarters" I said and I saw the Shredder talking to Karai.

"Karai, have you got that video footage of Leonardo escaping" Shredder said "yes father" Karai said and they watched my escape and they saw my powers "wow how he do that" Karai said "it looks like Leonardo is more precious then we thought he is" Shredder said "father, what is he" Karai asked still shocked "he is a wizard Karai" Shredder said and then the picture turned back into it's normal picture.

"No, no, no" I said frightened "I got to go to the wizard council" I said and I flicked my wand and I teleported to the wizard council.

"argh Leonardo, what are you doing here" said one of the council members "Shredder knows about my wizard powers" I said "how" another council member said "Shredder was trying to trap me so I chucked some smoke bombs onto the floor and then I teleported myself out of there but they had cameras that I couldn't see which could see through smoke, wizard council I didn't mean for him to know" I said "Leonardo, by the looks of things is that it is all the Shredders fault" a council member said "does this mean your not going to take my powers" I said "no we are not but we are thankful you told us straight away" said the first council member "what should I do" I asked "sorry Leonardo but that is something you will have to figure out your self, when the time is right" the council said "ok thank you wizard council" I said with a bow and then I teleported my self back home.

"This is not good" I said pacing in my bed room while putting my wand back into my pocket

"Leo, tea's ready" Mikey shouted "coming" I shouted back, I then went to the kitchen to see we are having pizza "thanks Mike" I said eating some pizza which was yummy "how did you make it" Donnie asked "well I home made it" Mikey said "yeah but what is on top of the pizza" Raph said "peanut butter then put cheese on top of it" Mikey said while I was still eating it because I didn't hear what Mikey said while my thoughts kept going over on what enemy has learned about me while Donnie and Raph spat the pizza out in disgust "how can ya eat that thing" Raph asked me "well maybe I'm hungrey" I said as a excuse cause I have not been paying attention and then took another bite of pizza "Donnie do ya wanna order a pizza instead" Raph asked Donnie "yes please" Don said "you guys are just hertful" Mikey said looking at Raph and Donnie "then next time don't put peanut butter on pizza" Raph said walking away from the table "if you 2 get ill then I am going to say I told you so" Donnie said which made me stop eating "okay maybe I will just stop there so I have a better chance on not being ill" I said only realising what I am eating and to not be hertful to Mikey so I put my plate in the sink and then I ran upstairs into my bedroom.

"Next time I am asking what Mikey makes before eating it" I said wiping my tongue from the grossness of what I just eaten which was a whole slice of pizza and a quarter of the next one "hopefully I won't get ill" I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"Hey Leo can I come in for a sec" Donnie said from outside my door "just a sec Donnie" I said using magic to pack away my magic stuff "yeah come in Donnie" I said as the last piece of my magic stuff was put away "whats up" I said laying on my bed with a random book I picked up "Leo you do know that book is upside down right" Donnie said "oh yeah I do" I said turning the book so it was the right way "Leo had a worried face on at lunch and I was wondering if you are alright" Donnie said "yeah of course I am, why wouldn't I be" I said in a nervous voice "I was just asking" Donnie said with a expression of I-don't-believe-you "I am fine Donnie stop worrying" I said "ok well see you later for patrol" Donnie said leaving my room "ya see you later" I said back but he was to far gone to hear me.

I went to my bedroom door and closed it "that was far too close" I said "now if I want to beat the Shredder I will have to train harder and learn more magic, so starting today it is work harder and less play".


	5. A little lesson

Hey! hope you are enjoying the story line!

Leonardo's POV

I walked out of my bedroom and into the dojo where I am going to do 2 hours of training and 1hour of meditating and yes you might find that I work all day and this is nothing to compare but I also need to learn more magic if I am to go up against the Shredder.

I went over to Raph's punching bag and I started to do the basic stuff that we learned and then it got to harder moves and then it got to moves that we haven't been taught yet, I leart them by watching Master Splinter in the dojo and then practiced them in my room and that was like 5 years ago and I am 16 now.

I did a move that Splinter hasn't taught us yet and the punching bag went flying across the room "what did you do to my punching-bag" Raph said walking in "knocked it off the chain" I said walking over to it calmly "how did you do those moves, I have never seen them in my life" Raph said "erm uhh" I said with sweat coming my brow "Leo, how do you know those moves" Raph asked inpatient "fine I leart them when Master Splinter was doing ninjitsu training in the dojo 5 years ago" I said in a rush "bro you seriously have to teach me those moves" Raph said "sure, if you want I can start now" I said "then lets get this lesson started" Raph said and 4 hours later Raph had learned all the moves we haven't been taught yet.

"I still can't believe you have known those moves for 5 years, how did you manage to not use those moves while fighting" Raph said "they are powerful moves so I only use them when the time is right, like you will so no using them on Mikey" I said "I won't don't worry, see you in 1 hour" Raph said with a sweat dripping from his brow because he never does does more then 2 hours of training a day "yeah see you in a hour Raph" I said and he walked out of the dojo.

I went over to the corner in the dojo and and sat down in a lotus position and then started to meditate, I got taken out of my trance by Mikey "hey bro time for patrol" Mikey said but it only felt like it was 1 minute "I will be there in a sec" I said and got my katanas and slipped them into there holders and then grabbed my t-phone and then headed for my room to get my wand and then I headed for the layer door.

"Ready to go" I asked "yeap" said my brothers at the same time "then lets go" I said and we walked out the lair and into the sewers.


	6. Confession

Hey hope you are enjoying the story!

Leonardo's POV

We got top side and started climbing up the fire escape until we where at the rooftop, it was a warm night which was nice. Me and my brothers started to go off into a run across the roofs of buildings.

"Hey guys I'll race ya to the bilabi building" Mikey shouted "bring it goofball" Raph said and we all started racing.

We ran to the bilabi building, first came Mikey, second was me, Raph was third and donnie was fourth "good luck next time Donnie" Mikey said "oh I wasn't really racing I was actually thinking" Don said "about what" I asked "about how the shredder might try and trap us next time" Don said "don't worry we will think of something when the time comes" I said and that was when we heard it.

A massive explosion happened on the roof below the bilabi building so we jumped down on the roof top next to the one that exploded "guys be careful" I said and we started to search for what set off a bomb.

"Hey wheres Mikey and Don" I said "what but they where right here" Raph said looking around, I turned round to see if I could find my missing brothers when a heard a "hey" behind and when I turned around Raph was gone. I was suddenly on the ground and my head started to hert a lot and thats when I saw Hun "nighty night turtle" Hun said and then he sent a fist right into my face and the next thing I know is that I am unconcous.

When I woke up I saw that I was in a cage with my 3 brothers but they weren't awake yet so I started shaking them to see if they will awake and they did "dude where are we" Mikey asked still waking up "I don't know but all I do know is that we are all captured by the Shredder" I said "WHAT" said my 3 brothers in unison "sorry but it's true" I said "but how" Donnie asked "he sent Hun who knocked us out one by one" I said.

"What are we going to do" Mikey said "check to see if there is any weak points in the wall" I said and I stood up and went to see if there was any weak points but there wasn't any.

All of our weapons where taken from us and so was our t-phones but my wand was still with me which I found strange because Shredder knows I am a wizard unless he hasn't told Hun at all and he hasn't seen us yet which means that Hun bought us here and a random foot soldier went to Shredder and said that we where captured and he hasn't come down to see us yet.

Well until then me and my brothers are here by our selfs unless I make the emergency go off and then all the doors will open, no too obvious.

While I was still thinking of a way out I didn't notice a flash of light but I did when I heard my name "Leonardo, it's time" said the council member "are you sure" I said "yes I am sure" the council member said "what i I can't do it" I said "Leonardo snap out of it, you are the family wizard so do your job" said the council member "WIZARD" shouted my younger brothers and I egnored them "yes wizard council" I said and the wizard council disappeared.

I got out my wand and aimed it at the door "what are you going to do with a stick" Raph asked "this" I said and raised it above my head "expoderis powerdis" I said and this massive ball of energy powered at the3 end of my wand and I shot it at the door which exploded off its hinges "well that worked better then expected" I said and I turned around to see my brothers looking like fish "don't have time to act like gold fish you know" I said and my brothers shook there head and we ran through the broken door.


	7. Escape

Hey! sorry for not writing for a couple of days!

Leonardo's POV

Me and my brothers got out the prison cell and walked into a hall with red carpet and white walls with the foot logo every 100 centimetres or so. We started running down the hall way towards the door but we all stopped when we saw 30 foot ninjas coming in.

I got out my wand from my belt and my brothers got in fighting positions with there fists and we all started fighting.

I started zapping people with my wand which made them go unconcous and I watched my brothers as they kicked and punched every foot soldier that was in there way.

About 15 minutes later all 30 foot ninja where knocked out but me and my brothers where out of breath because I used a lot of energy on my spells while my brothers used a lot of energy on there ninjitsu "come on, lets go" I said and we all started running, we turned out the hall way and ran down another which thankfully didn't have any foot ninjas so we carried on running until we got to another hall way.

"why does every hall way have to look the same" Mikey said "because it's the foot building goofball" Raph said "quit your yappin and carry on running" I said and we did until we reached a elevator "come on guys" I said and we all got in and I pressed the ground floor button "what are you doing" Raph asked "getting out of here" I said "yeah but what about the Shredder and our weapons" Raph asked "we can deal with the Shredder when we are not tired but for our weapons" I said and waved my wand and we all got our weapons back to us "you couldn't of done that when we where fighting" Raph asked "I didn't think about it" I said and the elevator doors opened and we all ran out where there was 20 foot ninjas waiting for us so I quickly put my wand away and got my twin katanas out and we all started figting.

I started fighting with 4 foot ninjas at the same time so I did a dragon kick and knocked them all out from the impact there heads got from knonking the floor, soon there was 3 foot ninjas left but retreated when they saw they didn't have a chance at winning.

Me and my brothers sneaked out the foot building because of the guards outside the building and when we where far away that we wouldn't be spotted we ran away until we where far enough that we stopped and sat so we could catch our breath.

"so Leo how long ave you been a wizard" Donnie asked interested "all my life" I answered "why did you keep it a secret" Mikey asked "because I was told too but the council said I could tell my family because our wizards family know there secret and they thought it wasn't fair for me" I said "so does this mean we have to tell Splinter your secret" Raph asked "well I don't have to but it would be funny" I said with a smile "so why tell him" Mikey asked "well I suppose so, the council didn't say all my family has to know" I said "well lets not tell him then" Raph said "fine we won't and we can't tell April this ethier because if you do I might get my powers drained" I said "ok so goofball and nerd don't say anything" Raph said pointing to Don and Mikey "don't forget to tell your self that Raph" Don said "I haven't so don't worry" Raph said "come on guys lets get home" I said and we all started running home.

When we got to the lair we where greeted by April and a worried looking Master Splinter "my sons you are home, where have you been for nearly a hole day" sensei said "we where captured by the foot but don't worry we only left with bruisings" I said trying to calm Master Splinter down "my sons it seems like the Shredder is getting more powerful every day" sensei said "yeah but so are we" Raph said "yes that is true my son but all I am saying is keep a careful eye on everything you do topside" Master Splinter said and walked off to his room "well guys I better be going home before it gets too dark, bye guys" April said "bye April" me and my brothers said in unison and then April went home.

"So dude when you first had your powers what did you do" Mikey asked "I actually turned myself invisible for nearly the whole day, anyway you guys seem to take this wizard thing better then I thought you would of" I said suspisous "well you are like a personal genie Leo" Raph said "I so love having a personal genie" Mikey said "chickies becomis" I said an waved my wand at Mikey who became a chicken "do you think he would talk less" I asked lokking at Mike with Raph laughing at him "let me get a camera" Raph said and he ran to his room and came out a minute later with a camera and started taking pictures of Mikey "you done now Raph" I asked "yeah you can change him back now" Raph said "I can just say how much I have always wanted to do that to Mikey" I said snickering "come on Leo change him back before sensei comes out of his room" Don said "ok ok, Mikeies becomis" I said waving my wand and Mikey showed up again "not cool dude" Mikey said "well it was funny for us" Raph said and we all laughed well except Mikey.


	8. Pancakes and trouble

Hey welcome to chapter 8!

Leonardo's POV

The next day I woke up in my bed at 6:00 when my alarm clock went off, do you really think I can wake myself.

I got up out of bed and put on my gear and then went to the dojo for 20 minutes practice and then afterwards I did meditation for 40 minutes or if I am in too deep of meditation my brothers usually wake me up and it was one of those days.

"Leo, Leo come on dude" Mikey said shaking me "huh oh hi Mikey, time for breakfast" I said opening my eyes and standing up and streching "yeah come on" Mikey said "fine don't rush me" I said chasing after Mike into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair and pulled my wand out "pancus makus" I said and pancakes on a plate came in front of me so I put my wand away and got a fork and started eating it "dude it must me awesome to have powers" Mikey said nearly drawling at the pancakes I'm eating "if you want I can get you some pancakes" I said and Mikey started nodding his head a lot and this time I didn't even use my wand "pancus makus" I said and some pancakes came in front of Mikey "dude these are the bestest pancakes ever" Mikey said with a gob full of pancakes "well how do you think I cooked everytime" I asked getting pancakes on my fork and then put it in my mouth "you use magic to make all your meals" Mikey asked after he swallowed the pancakes "no I actually make stuff that comes out aweful and then use magic to make it perfect" I said "I love wizards" Mikey said eating more pancakes.

"Where's my breakfast" Raph asked coming in which made me roll my eyes "pancus makus" I said wic made Rap look at me strange but when he saw the pancakes he understood "thanks Leo" Raph said "hey how come he gets pancakes" Donnie said walking in with his mug of coffee in his hand "pancus makus" I said and then another set of pancakes showed up "happy now" I asked and Don nodded his head "maybe I should make some for Splinter, pancus makus" I said and another set of pancakes come and just before Master Splinter came in.

"ah Leonardo I see you made breakfast" sensei said looking at me "uhh yeah I made it" I said putting my plate in the sink and then walked upstairs and into my room.

"I have had enough of seeing pancakes for today" I said to myself "hey Leo, you in" Raph said "yeah sure come in but don't touch anything" I added quickly and Raph let himself in my room "seriously clean" Raph asked looking around "what I can't have it looking like Mikey's or I might lose something" I said "true, what do you usually do in here anyway" Raph asked and I took my spell book from under my bed and pointed at it but Raph still had a confused face "it's my spell book" I said and Raphs face changed to understanding "hey you want to see how I know the foot is up to something" I asked "sure" Raph said and I picked up my photo frame "what are you going to do with a picture of us" Raph asked "just watch" I said and got my wand out "picture picture show me whats going on in the foots head quarters" I said and the picture changed to the foot headquarters.

I saw Shredder sitting on his throne with Karai nealing in front of him "Karai I want you to track down the turtles hide out and bomb it" the Shredder said "yes father" Karai said and left and the picture turned back to normal.

"Father, father, Karai's dad is the Shredder" Raph said shocked "um yeah he is" I said "and you didn't think of telling us" Raph said "Raph thats not the problem right now" I said putting the picture down "I know but at least we have the advantage right" Raph said and that gave me a idea "Raph I have a idea but if I faint it is because I have lost too much power and what I am about to do is make everyone else not be able to see the lair except us" I said seriously and got my wand out "okay but you will be fine right" Raph said "oh yeah I will, I have done this before and I will proberbly wake up if I do go under erm about nearly five hours" I said shaking my hand to enthersis on what I ment "mackle avocados" I said and lots if energy came around me before spreading out across the lair and then the next ting I noticed is that everything went black.

Raphael's POV

When Leo did that spell I was amazed at how much power he has in him so when he fainted I quickly catched him and his wand before they hit the floor, I put Leo in his bed and pulled the covers over him and then put his wand on his desk where it is safe because hardly anyone comes into this room.

I walked out of Leo's room and went to Donnie and Mikey "me and Leo just saw what the foot are up to and they are going to try and bomb this place but Leo has put a spell on the lair so only the owners could see it and he has fainted from using too much power" I said and my bro's looked at me shocked "did he know he would faint" Donnie asked in doctor mode "yeah he did because he warned me before he did the spell" I said "is he aright" Donnie asked "yeah but he said he might be about 5 hours before waking up" I said shaking my hand like Leo did "so what do we do now" Mikey asked "wait because it sounds like Leo knew what he was doing" Donnie said and I nodded to sow he was correct.


	9. Waking

Hey! Hope you enjoy the story!

Leonarod's POV

I woke up groggily as I lifted my head which was pounding, I took my hand off my head and turned to see the time "12:34" I said to myself and turned my head to my chair and in it was Mikey who was sleeping "brothers must of wanted to see if I was okay" I said to myself but woke Mikey at the same time "Leo, dude you scared us" Mikey said "why I did tell Raph what I was doing" I said "I know you did but it was still scary" Mikey said and my stomach rumbled "can we get something to eat" I ask "do you know who you are asking" Mikey said which made me roll my eyes and I tried to stand up but I fell a bit but Mikey catched me "you alright dude" Mikey said "yeah" I said and stood properly.

Me and Mikey walked to the kitchen and I sat on a chair "look who is finally awake" Raph said which made me roll my eyes "what you want" Mikey asked "don't mind" I said "can't you just do something with your magic" Mikey asked "Mikey I can't always go whipley choo and everything will be alright" I said and a plate of curly fries suddenly where on the table "well thats a new spell" I said "wait you didn't actually mean to do that" Raph said "nope" I said eating the fries "hey don't hog them all" Mikey said.

I started to search for my wand, just to make sure it's safe and when I couldn't find it I started panicking and my brothers noticed "whats up dude" Mikey asked concerned "I can't find my wand" I said still searching just to make sure I checked every single one "oh when you fainted you dropped your wand so I put you in bed and your wand on your desk" Raph said which made me calm down.

When I was about to take some curly fries I noticed that they where all gone "what the?" I said looking at the plate that was empty "hey I was eating those" I said "sorry but they where tasty" Mikey said and I nodded my head "true but I still wanted them" I said "why don't you make more then" Mikey asked "huh didn't think of that and by the way you ain't getting any" I said "no fair" Mikey said "totally fair, whipley choo" I said and more curly fries came and I took the plate in the living room where I watched space heroes.

By the end of the programme my curly fries where nearly all gone so I finished them off and then walked to the kitchen and put the plate in the sink and then walked out of the kitchen only to bump into Donnie "hey Leo" Don said "hey Don" I said "how you feeling" Don said going into doctor mode "fine now that I have just eaten" I said "Leo how long does that spell work for, you now the one you put on the lair" Don said "well it is not wasting my power anymore and it will only undo the spell when I tell it to" I said "good to hear it's not wasting your power or you would of been in bed for a long time" Don said "well I am glad that never came to any conclusion" I said and then I started walking into the dojo.


	10. Shivering

Hey! sorry for the long wait in my last chapter!

Leonardo's POV

After 2 hours of training and 1 hour of meditation, I walked out of the dojo and into the living room.I sat on the couch and remembered about my wand so I quickly looked round to see if sensei was there and when I noticed he wasn't I waved my finger in the air and my wand landed in my hand.

"Dude you are lazy" Mikey laughs. Which made me jump.

"No I am not! I just sat down after a long time of training and I am out of breath!" I defend and just to prove my statement was right some sweat was still dripping down my head.

"Hey Leo where are we going tonight for our patrol?" Raph asked.

"We are going to the docks" I Reply.

"Aren't you going to see what the Shredder is up to with that spell and picture frame?" Raph said while looking around. "No because usually after a failed mission or something you really don't want to see what happens" I said with a shake of disgust.

"Why? what happens?" Mikey asks curiously.

"Let's just say horrible things" they both nodded and shook with disgust at the picture in their heads.

"Hey guys guess what!" Donnie runs in.

"What?" I ask.

"I just built something really awesome" Donnie says still excited.

"What is it" Raph sighs.

"I built a robot that can shrink and has a camera on its head and it is great for spying on things" Donnie grins.

"It's not going to turn into an explosion is it?" I frown.

"No it's not going to turn out like that, come on let me show you" we all followed Donnie into his lab and see a small turtle model "watch this" Donnie presses a button on a remote and the metal turtle shrunk to the size of my pinky and the Donnie pressed another button and it turned to its original size.

"What about the camera" I asked "recording you right now" we all looked over at the computer screen to see us on it screen "that's weird" I jump. "You will get used to it" I nod my head and walk out of the lab and to my room.

When I got inside my room I closed the door and went over to my bed and got my spell book from underneath my bed and my wand from out of my pocket "frusto iceico" suddenly it started to snow in my room and I enjoyed it for a while until I started to get chilly "normancy domicrey" I say and my room changed back to normal "I am n-n-never doing t-t-that spell f-for a w-w-while" I shivered so I walked out of my room to get out of the cold air and I bumped into Raph.

"Hey Leo, you are looking a bit blue, are you alright?" Raph asked "y-y-yes I-I-I'm f-f-fine" I manage. "What happened" Raph looks into my room but there was nothing there to see which confused him "m-m-magic s-s-spell" I try to explain. He nodded in understandment and he took me to the couch where he got a spare blanket and wrapped it around me "t-t-thanks" I stutter. "No problem" Raph nods and walked away while I wrap the blanket round me to keep warm.


	11. Patrol

Leonardo's POV

When I got warm enough that I could speak properly me and my bros went on patrol "Ok guys, keep together and keep a eye out for anything suspicious" so me and my bros ran together across roof tops while keeping a eye out for any danger.

We stopped for a break, when we heard a scream and we all turned our heads in one direction at the same time which I thought was creepy but got over it when we all ran in one direction and when we got to the ally we saw chris bradford and some of his purple dragon mates all teasing 2 girls even though we heard one scream.

Me and my brothers got to the scene quietly and made sure my brothers where blocking the exits before shouting "let them go" which made all of them turn around and look for except the girls who had their eyes closed in fright "show yourself freak" Chris growls back but I am guessing he wasn't preparing for my attack which was shooting a beam out of my wand which knocked him into a wall.

"How did you do that" Chris gasps, shocked "that's something for me to know and you to find out" we all started fighting while Mikey and Donnie got the 2 girls out of the riot.

I kept hitting ninjas with the end of blade but not the sharp end which made them go unconscious and slashing the others on their arms so there in too much pain to carry on fighting and then there was one person left standing.

"we can do this tha easy way of tha hard way" Raph growls and when Raph was done Chris threw a smokebomb on the it cleared he disappeared "argh he had tha leave and let me have no fun didn't he" Raph huffs, annoyed "don't worry Raphie boy you will get him next time" Mike grins "I hope so" and with that we all climbed back to the roof top and carried on with our patrol.

While running on the buildings I got a sense that something was about to happen so I stopped running and my brothers noticed.

"Whats wrong Leo" Don asked "I sense something" and as I said that I felt the whole building shake "oh how right you where Leonardo" said a dark voice I wish would disappear "Shredder".


	12. Attacking Shredder part 1

Hey! Hope you enjoy the story! Thank you Loving Leo for being my beta reader!

Leonardo's POV

We all got into fighting positions with our weapons and just stared at Shredder.

"And how are you doing Leonardo or should I say wizard" Shredder gives a dark chuckle.

"Wait you told him before us? And how?" asked Raph.

"It started when Shredder tried to ambush us, so I told you not to go to the docks but before I could leave Karai found me and knocked me into the middle of the dock so Shredder can trap me but I escaped by chucking smoke bombs on the floor then teleporting when I couldn't be seen but I underestimated him and he caught me on camera" I reply in a serious voice.

"Foot attack!"

All of a sudden we were all surrounded by men in black suits so we starting attacking them "what too weak to fight ya own battles" but the only response out of Shredder was a cold laugh which made us fight harder.

Every time we knocked down a foot another came and took his place which aggravated me but what got me angry was seeing my brother Mikey fall to the ground unconscious. I have enough of these foot "guys cover your ears, exposid bansid" and every foot soldier was sent flying by a massive air gust. Some even fell off the building but some was still standing because they heard my warning and kept fighting us until there was 15 left. While we were fighting though Don fell unconscious from exhaustion and it looked like Raph was going to go down too "Raph take Mikey and Donnie back to the lair and stay there".

"No way am I leaving you fearless"

"Argh are the turtles tiring out?" Shredder mocks. "I am just warming up" I'm panting a bit and it shows training longer gives a great result.

Raph and I charged Shredder but Shredder and I clashed weapons while he chucked Raph into a wall. He fell down, unconscious "RAPH" I scream. Now I am really angry which fills me with adrenalin and I attack the Shredder.


	13. Attacking Shredder part 2

Leonardo's POV

I was angry at Shredder and I was ready to take him down, we charged at each other and our weapons clashed "why don't you quit you worthless turtle"

"Over my dead body"

I pulled back and clashed with his weapons again but this time I put more effort and magic in my sword to make it better.

Shredder flung me into a wall by kneeing me really hard. I stood up and ran towards him, then kicked him which made him double over in pain but he stood straight afterwards "you foolish turtle do you really think you can get rid of me"

I started trying to slash him with my swords but he kept dodging. I got a lucky shot on his right arm., it was deep and bleeding heavily so he charged me and bashed me into the wall again.

"what is with you and walls?" but I never got a answer just a shove against the wall because Shredder charged at me while I was talking and pinned me to the wall "poco deco" and Shredder went flying back and scraped along the roof top.

"You have guts turtle"

"When do I never?"

And we charged again but this time I ducked his blade and kicked him in the head which probably made him go dizzy for a while and when he did kicked me really hard into a wall, which made my weapons fly in different directions.

I was on the floor hardy being able to move "pathetic turtle thinking you can stop me, now watch as I kill you and your brothers" and that got me angry so I got out my wand and pointed it at Saki "electro" and a massive lightning bolt came out of my wand and hit Saki off the roof while burning him and I am pretty sure that metal suit doesn't help.

I stood up and limped to the roof top edge and looked down at Saki who was on the path with blood and crispy armor around him.

I heard some groaning and when I look around I see my brothers waking up which made me happy "you guys okay?"

"Ouch my arm hurts"

"Don't worry Mikey we will get it fixed in the lair"

"I don't think I can walk much, I am really tired"

"Guys grab a hold of me okay"

My brothers nodded and grabbed hold of me and then I waved my wand in the air and teleported us into Donnie's lab "you guys get comfortable and I will get the med kit" I went to get the med kit and when I came back I started patching my brothers I was done Donnie wanted to check my wounds and wouldn't let me go until he did so I let him and when he was done I walked out the lab and nearly ran into Splinter.

"my son how did you get here so early?"

"Sensei it is time to tell you the truth about me"

"which is?"

"I am not normal like my brothers I..."

I was stopped when Splinter holded his hand up "my son I already know you are a wizard"

"how?"

"I am not called ninjitsu master for no reason you know"

And he walked off leaving me gob smacked "what's wrong with your face fearless?" Raph asks.

"Splinter knew I was a wizard this whole time" I reply, still shocked "I wouldn't be surprised"

I went to my bedroom where I got some sleep.


	14. Ending

Leonardo's POV

I woke up the next morning and felt happy. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where I used my magic to make pancakes because I couldn't be bothered to make some the normal way.

When I finished eating all my brothers where at the table "so Leo how did you defeat the Shredder?" Don asks.

"I shot an electric bolt out of my wand and it hit Saki, electrocuting him all bolt also managed to push him off the roof which was an added bonus"

"So Saki is..."

"Dead" I finished for him.

"so what you do with the body" Mikey asked

"woops" I ran to the television and turned it on the news and it was saying how Oraki Saki is dead.

"I'll learn from my mistakes" I laugh, waving my wand around the could see the power chasing it so I started writing my name, it was fun to play with which made me laugh.

I turn to see my brothers staring at me weirdly "what are ya doin?" Raph asked

"Playing" I reply still waving my wand.

"Dude how powerful are you?!"

"really powerful" I made the living room have snow fall from the ceiling "I really love my powers."

Me and my brothers started to chuck snowballs at each other but when we got too cold I got rid of all the snow before master could see it.

"balus bounus" and I had a bouncy ball in my hand so I started playing with it and soon me and my brothers where playing catch with it "who ever knew a bouncy ball could ever be fun to play with"

"Don't know brainiac"

Me and my brothers where now happy with our life because it was filled with more fun and less fights and I enjoyed it every day, My name is Leonardo and this was the life of me being a wizard.


End file.
